A data processing device typically employs one or more interfaces to facilitate transfer of information between modules of the data processing device. For example, some data processing devices include an interconnect that routes communications between device modules, including processor cores, memory modules, input/output modules, and the like. The interconnect typically includes one or more protocol translation modules, referred to as gaskets, to translate access requests and information between various protocols (formats). For example, the gasket can translate information between a proprietary format associated specifically with the data processing device to a standardized format, such as peripheral component interconnect express (PCIE) format. In addition, to improve communication bandwidth, a gasket can include buffers to temporarily store both received read and write access requests and information responsive to the access requests. However, using large buffers at the interface, while providing a desirable communication bandwidth, can consume an undesirable amount of integrated circuit area. Further, the buffering of access requests can increase latency at the interconnect, thereby reducing data transfer bandwidth.